


[GWA] Just Pretend I Am Your Sister [F4M]

by Xenraiy



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fuck Me Like You Would Fuck Your Sister, Jealous of Sister, Kissing, Moaning, blow-job, doggy-style, hint at incest, rough, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenraiy/pseuds/Xenraiy
Summary: You are the best friend of two siblings who couldn't be more different from each other. A sweet and innocent girl who never kissed a boy before and her fucked-up brother who always seemed a little bit too fond of his little sis. But you never knew how serious it was until you caught him fapping to his sister's Instagram. Willing to protect her at any cost, you propose to let him fuck you instead - in his sister's bed, while wearing one of her pyjamas. Not knowing how much you are going to enjoy getting messed up by your new "big brother"...
Kudos: 8





	[GWA] Just Pretend I Am Your Sister [F4M]

**Author's Note:**

> [] = [Sound effects]  
> () = (Voice/tone)  
> {} = {Thoughts}  
> "" = "emphasized words"  
> ** = *Comment about actions of the characters or the environment*
> 
> All sound effects are optional. I only give recommendations at certain points in the script. 
> 
> Likewise, it's up to you if and when you change your voice or tone while reading the script.
> 
> And before anyone smacks his or her head against a wall because of my weird word choices now and then - I just want to point out that English isn't my first language. So, correct, change and adjust whatever you want or must :)
> 
> Legal Disclaimer:
> 
> My filled scripts can be posted/published wherever you want. YouTube, Reddit, Soundgasm, etc. You can also monetize the shit out of it if you find a platform or listeners who are willing to pay you money for it. 
> 
> All I want is a quick notification or message of where to find your take on my script and the brief mentioning of my name (Xenraiy).
> 
> If you want me to write something for you or cooperate in any other way - please reach out to me. I'm still very new when it comes to writing scripts and all, but I'm always happy to connect with people who enjoy what I'm doing or want to give their voices in order to bring my scripts alive.
> 
> So, let's connect and try to create something awesome together :)
> 
> Last Note:
> 
> I suck at writing long scenes/paragraphs where the characters are just fucking and moaning "yes, yes, harder. Fuck me harder, big brother." Maybe it's because I'm just the kind of person who isn't into dirty talk that much. So I will use tags like (Fucking for a while) or (Moaning and Sucking for a while) where you can get creative and use lines and voice tones as you see fit. 
> 
> With that being said, have fun performing!

\---------------Just Pretend I Am Your Sister---------------

[Opening the door to his room]

Hey. Sorry for just busting in, but did you see your sister's pink pyjama? We want to do a sleepover after she comes back from her workout session with Sarah. So, she asked me to find her-

*You're interrupting yourself after seeing him masturbating in his bed*

Oh my gosh, you're jerking off right now. 

*You quickly turn around as he says something to you*

Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'm sorry, okay?

I didn't mean to interrupt you and your...little buddy over there. (Nervous laughter)

*Awkward silence for a moment*

Alriiight, that was awkward. (Clearing your throat) Listen, I just wanted to check if you knew where her pyjamas were. So, if you don't know, just forget that I was... (brief pause) Wait. What the fuck are you holding there?

*He is saying something to you*

What? No, (Annoyed Groan) not your fucking dick, you idiot. Under the blanket. There! Let me see it.

[Rustling of the bedsheets + soft groans while you're trying to pull his blanket away]

*brief pause*

Oh. My. Gosh. You disgusting little fuck.

*He is saying something to you*

Oh, really? Because it seems pretty obvious to me, you know?

*brief pause*

Here. Unlock your phone. I want to know what you were jerking off to.

*He is saying something to you*

(In a slightly threatening tone) I said...I want to know to what you were yanking your fucking dick off. Now shut up and do it!

*He is unlocking his phone*

Now give me that.

*brief pause*

(Whispering) Oh, you fucked-up bastard. (Sigh) Please tell me you weren't about to come while looking at your sister's fucking Instagram. And of course you took the ones where her tits were literally jumping out of her top. Do you even know who took these pictures of her?

*He is saying something to you*

(Slightly sarcastic) Exactly. Me.

*brief pause*

Gosh, I can't believe this. I mean...I always knew you were fucked up.

The way you were fighting with me...every fucking time we went to the beach...about who was allowed to put the suncream on her skin?

Or this fucked up look you'd give her whenever she would get out of the shower in her small, little towel. Bending over every fucking piece of furniture she could find in this house.

Gosh, I stopped counting how many times you got a fricking boner from that. But I had never thought you'd be actually into her.

*He is saying something to you*

Oh, spare me that. You just sniffed her fucking pyjama while staring at her tits.

You know what? Maybe I should call her. Like right now. And your parents too while I'm at it. I'm pretty sure they'd pretty interested in what you'd love to do to their little princess.

*He is trying to grab your phone*

Hey, hey, hey. Keep your fucking hands away from me. I'm just kidding, okay? You know I'd never fuck you up like that.

(Sigh) But we so need to address that.

[Squeaking sounds as you sit next to him on the bed]

You and your sister...

That's a thing that is never gonna happen...okay?

First of all, it's fucking disgusting to be friends with a pair of siblings who'd regularly fuck the shit out of each other. And second...your sister is so not into incest. Trust me.

All she wants, is to finally meet a sweet and loveable guy who'd hold her hand while walking her back from school. Or who would cuddle her all day long until she'd fall asleep.

The typical sweet, little princess dream, you know? Not some incest, I-want-my-brother-to-fuck-me dream.

But I know how desperate she is. I don't want to go into much detail here, but she already thought about registering on one of these fuck-websites where you literally just met a guy in order to get fucked by him.

So, yeah. Like I said. Pretty desperate. But that doesn't mean that I will allow you to lay a fucking hand on her.

*He is saying something to you*

Why? Because she is your fucking sister! What do you expect to come out of it? Next year she is going to leave for college. Just like you. And then what? Do you expect her to wait for you? And waiting for what exactly? 

Even if she is willing to go along with this shit... 

You would never be able to tell someone about it. Especially your parents.

Gosh, just think about Christmas Eve when you're sitting all together. Getting bombarded with questions about who will be the first to settle down and start a family. Not knowing that all you guys can think of is nailing each other on the kitchen table the second your parents go to bed.

*He is saying something to you*

Hey! That's. Not. Hot. It's disgusting. And stupid. So, yeah. We need to get this stuff out of your system.

*He is saying something to you*

I know that there isn't a single, mentally sane girl who would want to get fucked by you. And fapping all day to your sister's Instagram doesn't seem to do the trick either. But we don't have much of a choice here. As fucked up as you are, we're probably talking about weeks before you'd put something in her drink in order to nail her. So, any idea who could help you?

*He is saying something to you*

(In a bitter voice) No one. Really? Not a single person comes to mind?

(Sigh/trying to calm yourself) Okay. What about a girl who'd know about your little problem already? One that is very close to you and could probably bring herself to actually get touched by you?

*He is saying something to you*

Me, you fuckhead! Gosh, no wonder no one wants to get fucked by you. (Annoyed Groan)

*brief pause*

Hey, what's with that look? I just proposed to actually let you fuck me and this is your best reaction?

*He is saying something to you*

Of course, it will help. Listen, fucking a hot chick like me will show you that you don't need your sister or this weird "incest-thing" to have a good time. You understand?

*He is nodding*

But. This is like a one-time thing. You get that? You won't talk about it after we're done. Not in front of my parents when you come over. And not in front of your sister. No one. You'll get this one chance to fuck me in whatever way you want. And then we're done. Okay?

*He is saying something to you*

Sounds good? Good. Than we have a deal.

(Taking a deep breath) Okay. I guess this is happening now. Are you ready?

*He is saying something to you*

Ehh, excuse me? I'm doing this for your sister, not for you. Just the thought of her getting fucked by a creep like you... (Shuddering) I could never look her in the eyes again. No, this is what's going to happen. First I will teach you how to kiss, 'before' you can make your sad attempts to get inside of me, which will probably end up by you coming instantly. Trust me, I know how virgins work.

So, don't worry too much. It's not that this is going to take a while.

*brief pause*

(Sigh) Alright, let's get this over with. 

*He is nodding again before trying to touch you*

[Sound of hitting his hand]

Hey! That doesn't mean you can just start touching my boobs. Jesus, are you approaching every girl that way? We are a little bit more than tits with a place to park your dick in, okay?

(Sigh) First, you have to get me in the mood. Come here.

(Some soft/gentle kisses)

*brief pause in which you're just breathing*

W-Wow...You...You really know how to kiss. How does a fricking virgin like you know how to do that?

*He is saying something to you*

Because you practiced it with your hand in front of a mirror? (Soft Laughter) Oh my gosh. You're so fucking pathetic. (Single Kiss) (With a softer voice) But if that's the result, (single kiss) than I'm fine with it.

(Kissing - starts to get more passionate. Feel free to add in some moans.)

(Out of breath/with a soft voice) Now, lay back. (Single Kiss) Here. Let me get these pants off of you.

*He is saying something to you*

Shut up. Kissing always makes me horny. I don't want this to be over in like 10 seconds because I'm working with a fucking virgin here. So, consider this a little bonus from me.

(Soft Moans as you start sucking him - the following lines are interspersed with sucking sounds)

Oh, my gosh. (Soft Giggles) I was about to say something about your size. But you're a fucking grower, aren't you? I actually don't think I can take him all the way in. But...

(Choking Sounds)

But you taste so fucking good. What the fuck. Why do you taste so good?

No, it's okay. No one is home right now. You can moan for me as much as you want. No, wait. I have a better idea. Here, let me get out of my skirt...and...

[Rustling Sounds of the sheets]

Sit on top of you. Nice view, isn't it? Now, you've to put in a little bit of work as well. So, do you know how to make a girl happy down there? It's pretty easy, actually. You just have to gently use your tongue to-

(Soft gasp) Oh my fucking god. Wait, wait, wait. What did you just do?

*He is saying something to you*

No, no, just do it again. But a little bit slower and...Oh, fuck, you're so good at that...Why are you so fucking good at that? Mhmmmm, no, no, no, don't stop. Just draw a circle with it. Just like that. And use a little bit more pressure. Oh, yes. Oh my fucking god, yes. I-

*brief pause with more moans*

W-What? Oh, your cock. Sorry. 

(Sucking sounds accompanied by moans)

And? Isn't this fucking incredible? Having a hot chick like me sucking on your dick while making me fucking moan for you? Swallowing your fucking pre-cum?

(Sucking sounds accompanied by moans continue)

Mhm? You want to use your fingers? S-Sure, why not? Just make sure to start slowl- (Loud moan) Oh, my fucking-...I said slowly, you shithead. 

(Sucking sounds accompanied by moans continue)

Oh my fucking god. I'm gonna cum. Why am I already gonna cum? Are...are close too? I can wait for you if you want- (Loud Moan) Oh, fuck, how are you doing this? You're hitting like all the right spots. Fuuuuuck. Not even my ex could fuck me this good.

(Accelerated Breathing)

Faster. Go faster. (Loud Moan) Oh my god. Okay, forget what I said. I can't wait. Make me cum. Please just make me fucking cum. 

Yeah, suck it. Suck it right there. Right there. Yeees. Put your fingers back in. Oh, yes, yes, yes...Oh, fuck. Yeah, shuff them inside of me. Harder. Please. Please fuck me harder. Make me cum. Just make me-

(Orgasmic Squeal)

(Trying to catch your breath) Oh my gosh, I never came this fast before. Did you...did you cum too?

*He is saying something to you*

What? Why? I even kept sure to stroke him...like the whole time. Do you know how fucking difficult it is keep your hand in motion while having a fucking orgasm?

*He is saying something to you*

O-Oh...you...you think it's because you knew it was me...instead of "her". 

(Sad Giggle) Oh, wow. You actually said that to my face. So, it's really her, huh? Always her. Her bag you wanted to carry. Her lips you wanted to kiss. Her fucking little princess face that you wanted to fuck, huh?

You know what? Okay, I get it. You want to fuck your sister? Then come. No, shut up and come here. Like I said, your parents aren't home. But your sister will be. Very soon. So hurry up. 

[Sound of opening and then closing a door]

Okay, here we are. Close your eyes.

*He is saying something to you*

Just close your fucking eyes, okay...

[Rustling Sounds of clothing]

(Taking a deep breath) Okay, here we go.

(Clearing your throat)

(With a sweet voice/trying to imitate his sister) H-Hey, big brother. 

*He is saying something to you*

Pretty good, huh? Very close to the original, if I may say so. I've to admit that pink isn't usually my color, but in combination with blond hair...it doesn't look that bad on me. (Soft Giggle)

*He is saying something to you*

Of course, it's a wig. Remember when I and your sister went to this cosplay convention last summer? 

*He is saying something to you*

Yeah, exactly. We were trying to imitate two characters who were like our absolute favourites back then. But they were both blond. So I had to buy a wig since your sister was already fine. And I was trying to match her hair color with it. So, it's pretty authentic, huh?

We even share the same eye color. So...same hair, same pyjama. Oh, and I made sure to take the one she is currently wearing. So I should even smell like her.

You think that will be enough... 

(With a sweet voice/trying to imitate his sister) ...Big brother?

*You're walking up to him*

*From here on out you're constantly trying to imitate the voice of his sister*

I missed you so much, big brother. Here, just hold me. Please, brother. I'm so cold. 

*brief pause in which you're hugging him while moaning*

Hold me closer. No, I don't mind your hands on my hips. You're my brother after all. You're supposed to hold and protect me. (Whispering) And...the only one who is allowed to kiss me.

(Soft/Gentle Kisses)

Oh, my gosh. My heart is beating so fast. Brother...I think...I think I want more.

(Longing Kisses + Moans in between)

Brother, please. I...

(Whispering in his ear) I want you to touch me. 

No, don't pull back. Here, put your hand in here and-

(Moaning while he is fingering you)

No, brother. Wait. Not like that. We shouldn't waste my first time like that. H-Here, come sit down on the bed with me.

(Kissing continues and gets more heated)

(Breaking out of character) Oh my gosh, you really are enjoying this roleplay, aren't you? I've never seen you like that before.

(More kisses) 

(Switching back into character) Brother...wait, please...let me...let me turn around for you. Gosh, this is so embarrassing. 

[Rustling sounds of the sheets]

And? Do you like your little sis like that? Head down and hips up for you? Come on, what are you waiting for? Just pull down my pants and...

*Moans as he enters you* 

Oh, my god, yes. Gosh, you feel so amazing. Yeah, put him all the way in. 

*He is saying something to you*

Huh? Of course you can move, you dummy. Just remember to be gentle, okay? This is my first time after all- (Load Moan) Hey, I...I said gentle...I...

*He starts fucking you*

(Fucking for a while)

(Breaking out of character) Gosh, you're so fucking hard...If I knew that is the way to get you going, I'd have put on this fucking wig years ago. Making you fuck me every time your sister would be out of the house.

*He is saying something to you*

(Switching back into character)(Load Moan) No, nothing. I said nothing, brother. Please, just keep pounding me like that.

(Fucking for a while - approaching orgasm)

Gosh, I think I'm going to come. I can't...I...Please...Please, don't come inside of me. I don't wanna get pregnant. Please, big brother.

(Accelerated breathing)

(Breaking out of character) Okay, fuck this shit. I want you to come...I want you to come right inside of me. Just fucking impregnate me. Fill me up with your cum and I promise I'll be you little sister forever. The dumb, little fucktoy you always wanted to have. Just fucking come... come inside of me...Please, just...

(Orgasm)

*brief pause in which you're trying to catch your breath*

Oh my gosh, are you still cumming? Damn, it's dripping all over the place. We have to change the sheets before your sister comes home. 

*He is saying something to you*

No, no, look at me. (Trying to imitate his sister) Look at me, big brother. You don't need her anymore. You have me know. 

*He is saying something to you*

Exactly. I'm all you need. Your sweet, little sister. (Kiss) And I'll never let you go. 

\--------------------------The End--------------------------


End file.
